


What Happens in North Platte, Stays in North Platte

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You really have no idea how out of my league you are, do you?"





	What Happens in North Platte, Stays in North Platte

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: patchworkgirl wanted CJ/Josh campaign drabble. She said CJ was out of his league and this is the idea that came to my mind. Not a usual pairing for me but I don't mind going there.  


* * *

CJ opened her eyes, closed them again, and opened them quickly. Oh God, this was not happening. OK, it was obviously happening. What should she do next? She attempted to go back in her mind to the night before. So many Buffalo wings; so much rum punch. The Doobie Brothers and Dusty Springfield on an ancient jukebox. 

Dancing with…she was fuzzy on who she danced with. There may have been a darts game but that would have been dumb considering the amount of alcohol consumed. Someone walking her to her hotel room. She got soaked; it rained last night. It was still raining.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Name one thing that’s good about it. In fact, I believe it to be bad on a variety of levels. I think…”

Josh Lyman took hold of CJ Cregg’s shoulders, kissing away the last of her soliloquy.

“Josh!” she pulled out of his grasp. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You were babbling.” He reasoned.

For a while, they just lay there, saying nothing. CJ still tried to figure out if anything had really happened. A quick look under the covers showed they were both naked. What would be the point of getting naked if you weren’t getting laid? Oh dear God.

“I think it would be bad if I hadn't risen to the challenge.” Josh said. “I definitely rose to the challenge.”

“Shut up.” She murmured.

“Oh c'mon CJ, this is the campaign trail. It happens to the best of us.”

“I need to think.” She ran her hands over her face. The hangover was not going to help. “What time is it?”

“Um, eight twenty.”

“Eight twenty! Shit, I have a breakfast meeting scheduled with Leo at nine. I can't be late. You have to go.”

“Why? I don’t have anywhere to be until the bus leaves for Lincoln at 11.”

This afternoon the Governor would be speaking at a convention of cattle farmers. He needed better numbers in the Midwest; the red states of the Bible belt were going to slay them.

“I have to get in the shower.” CJ said.

“Go ahead.”

“I don’t want you to see me naked.”

“CJ, I've already…”

“Oh shut up, don’t say it. Since I can't remember last night I am just going to pretend it didn’t happen.”

“This is going to affect our friendship, isn’t it?”

She took a moment to look at him. He was really cute early in the morning, before he put on his Joshua Lyman mask. CJ sighed.

“No.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yeah, I do Josh. I won't let it. I would still prefer to be naked alone.”

“No one would believe me anyway. You know that, right?”

“Believe you about what?”

“The two of us being together last night. You really have no idea how out of my league you are, do you? All the guys would think I was lying.”

CJ smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Get out, mi amour.”

“No problem.”

He dug around under the covers until he found his boxer shorts. Sliding them up his legs and over his hips, Josh climbed out of the bed. It was hard to find his clothes amongst the mess. Especially since he took a few minutes to examine CJ’s bra and panties lying on the floor. She threw a pillow at him.

“Stop staring.”

“My bad.” He grinned, throwing on his shirt and khakis. A shower would do him good too; the clothes were funky. Why wasn’t he hung over? 

“Do you promise not to tell anyone?” CJ asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Sam doesn’t count, does he? He knows all my secrets…he would torture it out of me.”

“Whatever, but no one else.”

“No one else.” Josh crossed his heart. “See you on the bus later, Claudia Jean.”

“Yeah.”

He left and CJ put a pillow over her face. The campaign trail was getting ridiculous. Despite that, a smile crossed her face. Leave it to CJ to get laid and have no recollection. Everyone would somehow know about this before the sun set in Nebraska. She didn’t have the time to torture herself…Leo McGarry was not fond of tardiness.

***


End file.
